Le Docteur, le Mal et l'Ange Déchu
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Première de mes fictions "trios improbables tirés au sort" à être arrivée à son terme. Un Docteur, un Maître, un compagnon. À vous de découvrir ce que le sort m'a réservé et ce que j'en ai fait. Un assez long One Shot (4000 mots).


**_Le Docteur, le Mal et l'Ange Déchu_**

* * *

**Où l'on rencontre nos trois personnages**

**L'homme qui ne peut pas mourir** et a toutes les raisons de le vouloir, regarde autour de lui sans plaisir. C'est pourtant une planète magnifique. Un de ces endroits superbes que lui permet d'atteindre son bracelet manipulateur de vortex. Ce vagabondage ne permet pas éviter la seule personne qu'il voudrait fuir : lui-même.

Le lieu est paradisiaque. Une oasis dans un océan de sables colorés. Des arbres, aux feuilles agitées par une brise fraîche, dominent une végétation dense et parfumée. Un marché, abrité dans des tentes, offre aux passants ses produits exotiques.

Pour tromper son ennui, l'homme parcourt les allées et s'arrête aux étalages. Il mord dans un fruit pourpre au goût délicat et au jus rafraîchissant. Il sourit aux passantes ou aux passants, l'esprit ouvert à la conquête.

« Une boîte à secrets, monsieur ? »

L'étal en est couvert. Il y en a de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Des plus simples, cubes ou parallélépipèdes, aux plus compliquées.

Il en prend une, une sphère argentée, dorée et cuivrée. Elle est lourde et ses doigts perçoivent une étrange vibration.

« La planète Tersurus. Bon choix, monsieur, susurre la commerçante.

– La planète Tersurus ? s'étonne-t-il.

– Enfin, une représentation de cette planète, telle qu'elle fut autrefois. On l'appelait Le Monde aux Milles Trésors. D'ailleurs son nom même dérive d'un mot voulant dire « trésor » dans une langue très ancienne. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un roc brûlé et couvert de cendres.

– Qu'est-il arrivé ? questionne-t-il.

– Nul ne le sait. Un mal inconnu l'a dévastée. Ses habitants ont fui ou sont morts. Sa surface est empoisonnée. On dit que même un immortel ne pourrait y survivre.

– Je la prends.

– Vous ne le regretterez pas, capitaine.

– Comment savez-vous… » commence l'homme.

Mais la vendeuse vient de se tourner vers un autre client et elle ignore la question. Il hausse les épaules. Qu'importe après tout. Il fait sauter la boule qui lance des reflets assourdis, deux ou trois fois et murmure :

« Tersurus, tu pourrais bien être mon trésor, après tout. »

**ooo**

**L'homme prêt à tout pour survivre,** n'est pas loin de sa fin. Son corps est en train de brûler. Sa propre arme, manipulée par une femme, vient de le frapper. Une femme qu'il a prise en otage pour fuir, après sa défaite contre le Docteur*****.

Alors qu'il tente de regagner son TARDIS, il voit celui-ci disparaître. Son hurlement de rage et de douleur résonne sur la surface de roc et de cendres de ce monde éteint.

« Non ! Comment est-ce possible ? Qui est-elle ? Comment sait-elle utiliser un TARDIS ? »

Il est seul désormais, sur cette planète morte. Seul et agonisant. Il parvient difficilement à se lever. La douleur est abominable. Il sent l'anéantissement à l'œuvre dans sa chair. Chaque infime partie de son être se dégrade rapidement, l'entraînant vers le trépas.

« Je refuse, crie-t-il. Je veux vivre pour me venger. Prendre ma revanche sur le Docteur et tous les Time Lords. Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tous ! Un jour, je vous tiendrai dans ma main… et je vous écraserai ! »

Haletant, il avance en trébuchant. Chaque pas lui coûte une souffrance, chaque respiration un effort. Chaque battement de cœur résonne douloureusement dans son torse. Mais ses cœurs continuent à battre et ils continueront jusqu'à ce que le Docteur soit détruit.

Un bruit qu'il connaît bien retentit soudain. Un TARDIS se matérialise à quelque distance. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas du sien. L'engin semble vieux et surtout obsolète. Il a une étrange impression de familiarité. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que le propriétaire en sort, il comprend que la chance est enfin de son côté.

* Livre : _Legacy of the Daleks_

**ooo**

**L'homme qui cherche le sens de la vie**, veut voir l'univers pour le trouver. Il sait que ce n'est pas en restant sur sa petite planète perdue dans la constellation de Kasterborous, qu'il y parviendra.

Elle est là, la merveilleuse machine, dans ce musée oublié. Elle est couverte de poussière, mais elle va lui permettre de fuir de cet endroit figé, encroûté dans une routine mortifère. Les cœurs battants, il actionne les leviers, un peu au hasard. Il n'a jamais été très bon dans la conduite des TARDIS, et cet antique engin semble plus complexe encore et plus mystérieux que les modèles servant à l'apprentissage.

Avec une secousse, le vaisseau démarre, l'emportant ailleurs. Peu importe où, l'essentiel étant de ne plus être là, sur Gallifrey. Accroché à la console, Thêta Sigma***** pousse un cri de joie qui résonne longtemps dans les couloirs de la machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Son seul remord est de partir seul, sans emmener le seul membre de sa famille qui lui reste, sa petite fille Arkytior******.

_Je fais juste un essai,_ songe-t-il. _Je reviendrais la chercher et nous partirons ensemble._

L'engin tourbillonne dans le Vortex. Le Time Lord essaye de comprendre comment le diriger. Juste pour ne pas s'écraser dans un soleil ou aller droit dans un trou noir. Mais ses efforts ne sont guère couronnés de succès. Sur l'écran de contrôle, il voit arriver la planète vers lui à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Fichtre ! Fichtre ! Fichtre ! murmure-t-il. Mon premier voyage en TARDIS pourrait bien être le dernier. »

Finalement, il appuie sans doute sur le bon bouton ou tire le bon levier, car le vaisseau se stabilise et se matérialise de façon parfaite sur le sol rocailleux.

« L'ennui, c'est que je ne me souviens absolument pas des manœuvres que je viens de faire, grommelle-t-il. Et que je serais incapable de recommencer. Bah, on verra bien, j'apprendrai sur le tas. »

Encore un peu étourdi, il est si content de son atterrissage, qu'il ne prend pas le temps de vérifier si l'atmosphère de cette planète lui convient. Il ouvre les portes et sort.

* Nom que le Docteur avait à l'Académie des Time Lords (voir _The Armaggedon Factor_).

** Nom gallifreyen de Susan, la petite fille du Docteur qui va voyager avec lui dans la série de _An Unearthly Child_ à _Daleks Invasion of Earth_. On apprend ce nom dans le livre _Frayed_ et qu'il veut dire « rose » en vieux gallifryen dans le livre _Roses_.

* * *

**Où nos trois personnages se rencontrent**

**Jack** se redresse après une arrivée mouvementée sur la planète Tersurus. Le manipulateur de vortex peut vous amener où vous le voulez, mais sans douceur, comme si vous étiez projeté par une fronde. Il hume l'air qui lui paraît respirable. C'est une première déception. Le paysage autour de lui ressemble bien à la description de la vendeuse de boîtes à secrets : de la rocaille noirâtre à perte de vue, s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de cendres qui se soulèvent à chacun de ses pas.

_À moins que l'atmosphère soit empoisonnée et qu'elle finisse par me tuer, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait menacer ma vie ici. Peut-être bien que ce n'est pas encore le temps et l'heure de ma mort après tout,_ pense-t-il tristement.

Il n'est pas seul dans ce lieu désolé. Une silhouette lointaine trébuche dans la poussière grise. Il se met en marche vers l'inconnu, lorsqu'il entend un bruit familier. Un bruit qui fait toujours battre son cœur : celui du TARDIS. Il le voit se matérialiser entre lui et l'habitant de Tersurus. Cependant, il n'a pas l'aspect familier de cabine téléphonique bleue. Après avoir hésité entre plusieurs formes, l'allure de ce TARDIS se stabilise en gros rocher, pas différent des autres qui parsèment cette morne plaine.

« Un autre TARDIS ? » s'étonne le capitaine.

Il accélère sa course, faisant jaillir des nuages de cendre sous ses pas.

De l'engin, quelqu'un sort. Mais il ne ressemble en rien au Docteur. Bien que son aspect soit celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux sont déjà blancs comme neige et lissés vers l'arrière, découvrant un haut front intelligent. Il porte un costume composé d'une ample robe écrue aux épaules marquées de bleu foncé. Cette couleur descend également sur les côtés du vêtement jusqu'aux pieds. Relevant le bas de sa tenue, il fait quelques pas dans la poussière.

**ooo**

**Le Maître** voit le Docteur sortir de sa vieillerie. Malgré la souffrance physique, il ressent une grande joie. Le Docteur avant le Docteur ! Qui ne le reconnaîtra pas et n'aura aucune raison de se méfier de lui.

_Mon état va attirer sa compassion,_ pense-t-il. _Il a toujours été ainsi : à se préoccuper du malheur des autres._ _Il va venir voir, et là, je le tiens ! Détruire celui qui n'a pas encore pris le nom de Docteur, quelle brillante idée !_

Mais comment le tuer ? Sans arme, avec un corps affaibli, face à un homme jeune et en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

« Mes mains, murmure-t-il. J'ai encore mes mains pour l'étrangler. Et ma volonté, ma haine, remplaceront ma force. »

Il se laisse glisser au sol lorsqu'il s'est assuré que le propriétaire de l'engin l'a vu et s'est mis en marche vers lui.

« Viens, Docteur, viens, râle-t-il. Ta mort t'attend ici, sur Tersurus. »

**ooo**

**Le Docteur** regarde le paysage. Cette boule de rochers calcinés et de cendres n'a rien pour plaire, mais c'est sa première planète. Et il la trouve magnifique.

Le ciel semble de plomb et l'air est chargé de miasmes méphitiques, mais elle représente la liberté tant attendue. Ses yeux font le tour de l'horizon et s'arrêtent sur une silhouette qui s'effondre, soulevant un nuage de poussière grise.

« Oh, pauvre homme, murmure Thêta Sigma. Quelle chance que je me trouve là, alors que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ! »

Soulevant le bas de sa robe, il fait ses premiers pas sur un sol étranger. Puis il accélère l'allure pour rejoindre le seul autre être vivant sur cette boule de terre morte. Celui-ci est allongé sur le dos et il gémit.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? demande-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui. Ô Rassilon ! » chuchote-t-il aussitôt à la vision du visage de l'inconnu.

Il n'aurait pas vu l'homme encore debout quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était mort depuis plusieurs mois. Sa peau est creusée de profondes plaies, ses paupières ont disparues, révélant le globe oculaire dans son entier, ainsi que ses lèvres, montrant ses dents de la même façon.

Il est certain de ne pas le connaître, pourtant il éprouve, à le voir, une curieuse sensation de familiarité.

**ooo **

**Jack** voit le Time Lord, car cela ne pouvait être qu'un congénère du Docteur si ce n'était pas lui, se pencher vers la silhouette allongée. Il ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qui se passe. Des nuages de cendres se soulèvent, masquant en partie la scène.

Cela ressemble à une bagarre, autant qu'il peut en juger, à cette distance. Il songe un instant à utiliser son bracelet pour aller plus vite, mais il n'est pas certain que celui-ci soit assez précis. Il va peut-être se retrouver plusieurs kilomètres au-delà du point où il veut atterrir.

« Une bonne vieille course, il n'y a que ça de vrai, » murmure-t-il.

Toussant à cause de la poussière, il se rapproche rapidement des deux hommes.

Ils sont bien en train de se battre. Il entend des râles, des cris, des gémissements. Il voit des jambes se soulever, des vêtements voleter. Il lui est impossible de dire lequel agresse l'autre. Tous les deux étant couvert de la même cendre grise, il lui est même impossible de savoir qui est qui.

La seule solution est de les séparer.

**ooo**

**Le Maître **agrippe le col du Docteur dès qu'il est à portée de mains. Il voit de près cette face haïe, avant qu'il ait une raison de le haïr. Le visage de Thêta Sigma avant qu'il ne devienne le Docteur.

« Meurs ! gronde-t-il.

– Mais… » s'étonne son vis-à-vis.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Les ongles surgissant de la chair décomposée viennent de se planter dans sa gorge.

Le Maître jouit à la fois de la surprise et de la douleur qu'il est en train de provoquer. Le Docteur se débat, mais que peut-il faire contre la haine ?

Secoué d'un rire douloureux, le Time Lord renégat tente d'entraîner son ennemi de toujours dans la mort. Parce que c'est ce qui l'attend aussi. Son dernier corps, ses derniers instants. Il va les consacrer à l'ultime vengeance.

**ooo**

**Le Docteur** comprend immédiatement qu'il va devoir lutter pour sa vie. La raison de cette agression lui est inconnue, mais tout est possible lorsqu'on maîtrise le voyage dans le temps. Un ennemi futur revenant vers son passé ?Est-il responsable de l'état de cette personne ?

La réponse à ces questions attendra. Pour l'instant, il se bat pour voir un avenir. Malgré son aspect décrépi, aux portes de l'anéantissement, l'inconnu déploie une force étonnante. Son visage ravagé n'est pas reconnaissable. Cependant, le Docteur sent sous ses doigts qui tentent de défaire l'étreinte mortelle, le battement rapide d'un Time Lord.

Lequel de ses congénères en est arrivé à éprouver assez de haine pour souhaiter le tuer, étant déjà lui-même au seuil de la mort ?

Au moment où son esprit commence à sombrer, son adversaire ayant su trouver exactement l'endroit où appuyer pour l'étouffer et l'étouffer encore jusqu'à ce qu'il épuise tout son quota de régénération, il se sent soulevé par de solides bras.

* * *

**Où nos trois personnages repartent vers leurs destins**

**Jack** s'exclame :

« Hé là ! Pourquoi vous entre-tuez-vous ? »

Il s'éloigne, emportant une des deux silhouettes grises de cendre, en laissant l'autre sur le sol. Il pose l'homme sur ses pieds, le soutenant toujours d'un bras. S'agrippant à lui pour ne pas tomber, le Time Lord reprend son souffle.

« Je ne sais pas… croasse-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me voulait du mal. Peut-être quelqu'un que j'ai blessé dans mon futur, mais dans son passé. »

Jack grimace.

« C'est toujours le problème avec les voyages dans le temps. Votre avenir peut vous revenir dans la figure pour un acte que vous n'avez pas encore accompli. »

L'homme couvert de cendres se redresse et regarde Jack. Ses yeux noisette détaillent le capitaine avec acuité.

« Que connaissez-vous de tout cela, jeune homme, mmmh ? Le voyage dans le temps n'est maîtrisé que par les Time Lords et vous n'en êtes pas un. Et puis, que faites-vous sur cette planète désolée, mon garçon ?

– Chercher une solution, répond Jack en souriant. Mais je ne la trouverai pas ici. »

Bien que l'homme soit très différent du Docteur, physiquement surtout, il trouve ses façons assez proches pour ressentir un trouble qu'il n'éprouve qu'en présence de celui-ci.

_J'aurais pu dire que c'est parce que c'est un Time Lord,_ songe-t-il, _mais je ne ressentais pas la même chose en présence du Maître. Plutôt de la répugnance._

« Je cherche aussi des réponses, déclare l'inconnu. Mais je ne pense pas que je les trouverais ici non plus. Je vais devoir aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. »

Il contemple la forme de celui qui a tenté de le tuer et qui gît maintenant, apparemment sans connaissance.

« Que puis-je faire pour lui ? murmure-t-il.

– Vous voulez l'aider ? s'étonne Jack.

– Eh bien, c'est un des miens, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux au moins savoir ce qui a pu déterminer une telle haine.

– Il y a des gens qui vous haïssent sans qu'il y ait une raison, reprend le capitaine, en songeant à nouveau au Maître.

– Je ne crois pas, mon garçon, je ne crois pas. Personne n'agit violemment de façon gratuite. »

L'homme veut se diriger vers le corps, mais Jack le retient.

« Croyez-moi, monsieur…

– Thêta Sigma.

– Croyez-moi, M. Thêta Sigma, certains hommes sont le mal incarné et vous n'y pouvez rien.

– Il n'a plus l'air dangereux, remarque le Time Lord.

– Je vais m'en occuper si vous voulez », affirme le capitaine.

Il le tire en arrière avec douceur.

« Rentrez dans votre engin et retournez chez vous. »

L'homme hoche la tête, hésitant encore, puis il s'éloigne lentement, se retournant de temps en temps, tandis que Jack lui fait signe de continuer sa route. Il disparaît dans sa machine. Celle-ci fait alors entendre ce bruit qui met toujours le cœur de Jack en émoi, et disparaît.

Le capitaine pousse un soupir et laisse retomber ses épaules. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire amèrement, en songeant qu'il a essayé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, bombant le torse instinctivement, comme s'il avait voulu séduire cet inconnu.

« À nous deux, maintenant », gronde-t-il, en se dirigeant vers l'autre Time Lord.

**ooo**

**Le Maître** pousse un grognement lorsqu'il sent sa proie lui échapper. L'énergie qu'il a déployée pour anéantir le Docteur a épuisé ses dernières forces. Il retombe, à demi conscient.

Il lui reste juste assez de vigueur pour écouter la conversation des deux hommes. Par moments, il perd tout contact avec la réalité. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, mais les échanges verbaux lui parviennent hachés.

Il voit avec désespoir le Docteur s'éloigner, regagner sa machine et celle-ci disparaître.

« Je te retrouverai », souffle-t-il.

L'intrus qui lui a volé sa revanche, s'approche à grands pas. Il se penche sur lui et demande :

« Que vous a donc fait ce pauvre hère ? Il avait l'air d'une bonne personne.

– Qu'en savez-vous ? râle le Maître. Connaissez-vous notre histoire à tous les deux ?

– Non, bien sûr, admet l'homme en manteau bleu.

– Alors, laissez-moi tranquille !

– Je lui ai promis, répond l'inconnu en faisant un geste vers là où le TARDIS vient de s'évanouir, de m'occuper de vous. »

Le Maître réfléchit. Cet individu pourrait-il lui être utile ? Il semble savoir ce qu'est une machine spatio-temporelle et doit même en posséder une, puisqu'il est là, sur ce caillou désolé, normalement dépourvu de vie.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? » demande-t-il.

L'homme recule, méfiant.

« Je ne sais qui vous êtes, marmonne-t-il. Ni ce que vous a fait M. Thêta Sigma pour mériter votre haine, mais vous ne me plaisez pas. Et je ne vous dirais certainement pas comment je suis venu.

– Il vous a demandé de m'aider », lui fait remarquer le Maître en tendant vers lui une main décharnée aux tendons visibles.

L'inconnu en manteau bleu hésite. Il doit être tiraillé entre sa promesse et ce que lui dicte son instinct.

_Viens !_ pense le Maître. _Viens donc ! À défaut d'avoir le Docteur, je vais te donner un petit aperçu de l'enfer._

Il rampe vers lui, tentant de se lever.

_Les gens sont stupides,_ pense-t-il. _La compassion leur fait oublier leur propre intérêt. Ça a toujours été le cas avec le Docteur. Celui-ci semble fait de la même matière. Seulement plus prudent. Mais en appuyant sur la manette de la bonté, je vais le faire agir comme je veux._

Attirer la pitié est une tactique qui lui a souvent réussie. Et ça marche, là aussi. L'homme se rapproche à nouveau et glisse un bras sous le dos du Maître pour le soutenir et l'aider à se mettre debout.

« Vous devez m'emmener… halète celui-ci, m'emmener chez moi. Sur ma planète… les coordonnées sont… »

Il commence à dicter celles-ci. Cependant, son but est avant tout de voler le bracelet sur lequel l'inconnu pianote. Mais il a affaire à quelqu'un de fort physiquement et qui, de plus, est averti, contrairement au Docteur.

Il s'accroche au bras de l'homme et titube, feignant le malaise. Celui-ci le retient pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Dans le mouvement, le Maître est parvenu à lui faire face et il tente de l'hypnotiser.

« Je suis le Maître, et tu dois m'obéir, entonne-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaye d'adoucir, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouve au moindre mouvement.

– Obéir… » murmure l'inconnu.

Mais il se secoue aussitôt et s'exclame :

« Je sais qui vous êtes, maintenant ! »

Il lâche le Maître qui doit faire quelques pas dans la poussière pour éviter de choir sur le sol. Puis il recule.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici, ajoute l'homme en manteau bleu. Ni par quel tour de passe-passe vous avez échappé à la mort et au bûcher, mais il semble que vous en ayez gardé des séquelles. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous prendre en pitié. Je préfère manquer à ma parole envers ce Time Lord que vous aider. »

Le Maître pousse un cri de dépit. Il avance aussi vite que le lui permet son corps en décomposition dans l'intention de s'accrocher à l'homme et de repartir avec lui, où que ce soit. Mais il trébuche et tombe. Avec un râle de désespoir, il voit l'inconnu disparaître après avoir actionné son bracelet spatio-temporel.

Il est seul à nouveau, sur ce monde mort, et bien près de mourir lui aussi.

**ooo**

**Le Docteur** entre à nouveau dans le vieux TARDIS. Il s'approche de la console et allume l'écran de visualisation. Il observe quelques minutes les deux seuls êtres vivants à la surface de Tersurus. Celui qui l'a sauvé s'approche de celui qui a tenté de le tuer. Avec un soupir, le Time Lord démarre la machine.

_Quelle expérience étrange pour ma première sortie de Gallifrey,_ songe-t-il. _Je rencontre deux personnes sur un monde qui a l'air totalement désert et l'une d'entre elles se révèle non seulement un de mes congénères, mais aussi me connaître et me haïr. Que suis-je donc devenu dans mon futur pour m'attirer de tels sentiments ?_

La conduite du vaisseau est aussi chaotique et imprévisible que la première fois. Cependant, sur tous les TARDIS, il existe une manette qui permet de rejoindre la base, c'est-à-dire Gallifrey. Le Docteur l'actionne. Il a pris une décision. Il partira certes, un jour prochain, mais il doit mieux se préparer, et surtout emmener Arkytior. Il sent que voyager seul n'est pas une bonne idée. Et sa petite fille est tout ce qui lui reste d'important sur sa planète natale.

« Je vais apprendre à me servir de toi. N'est-ce pas ma belle ? » murmure-t-il en caressant les instruments.

L'engin fait une embardée et le Time Lord s'accroche à la console en riant de crainte et de joie mêlées. Il a curieusement l'impression que la machine exprime ainsi son plaisir de le savoir déterminé à partir à l'aventure avec elle.

Le retour vers Gallifrey est plus calme. Cela permet au Docteur de réfléchir.

_Non,_ pense-t-il. _Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un que l'on hait. Au contraire. Partout où j'irai, j'essayerai d'aider les gens. De les soigner en quelque sorte. Il faut que je me choisisse un nouveau nom. Un nom qui soit aussi une promesse. Ceux qui soignent, ce sont les médecins. Le Médecin ! Ça sonne pas mal. Mais je n'ai aucune compétence en science médicale. Ce serait mensonger. Le Docteur ! C'est plus large et moins précis. Oui, le Docteur, c'est bien._


End file.
